


I will come back to life, but only for you

by princessyuaaye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I try to be witty and funny and who knows if it worked, its 3 am and the fire alarm went off, its 3 am and u just saw a ghost in the library, its 3 am and we're naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessyuaaye/pseuds/princessyuaaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just your average clexa college au in which they only see each other at 3 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will come back to life, but only for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! This is my first fic but please do not go easy on me. I'm open to all criticisms.
> 
> -K

I open my eyes to be met with darkness. The only light I can see is coming from the fire alarm, which, might I add, is currently screaming at me. Knowing that this is probably just a drill, I debate not even getting out of bed, but I know that the one time I don’t follow the alarm, the fire will be real. I launch myself out of bed and grab my phone before moving over to Rae’s side of the room. Raven is, magically, still asleep. That girl could literally sleep through a nuclear explosion. I shake her repeatedly until she finally wakes up and gets out of bed. 

When we’re finally downstairs and far enough away from the building, I stop and look at my phone. 

3 AM. 

It is THREE A.M. I should be in my bed, peacefully dreaming of whatever it is an eighteen-year-old college freshman dreams of at three AM. I should not be standing out in front of my dorm building in my skimpy pajamas while the fire alarm blares from the building. 

Also, as if that isn’t bad enough, the hot brunette with the tattoos from down the hall is standing next to me. I’ve been somewhat “smitten”, as Raven would say, since I first saw her at orientation. She also just so happens to be wearing the thinnest tank top imaginable…without a bra…and it’s currently very cold outside…if you catch my drift. I can see her head turn towards me and my own head snaps up to meet hers. I look right into her eyes and I can feel the heat flushing throughout my entire body as a satisfied smirk creeps onto her face. I don't even know her name and now she’s just caught me staring at her goddamn tits…great.  

I whip my head back around to Raven impossibly fast, probably fast enough to get a minor case of whiplash. The grin on Rae’s face tells me that she knows exactly what caused the practically fire-engine red blush across my entire face and chest. She looks at me and then at the tattooed babe and then back at me. She opens her mouth to tease me, but before she gets the chance, the fire alarm stops and the Resident Assistant tells us that we can go back inside. 

I can feel the brunette’s eyes on me all the way back to our hall.

* * *

I glance at my phone’s clock. It’s 3:16 AM. I have successfully wasted another day studying for this huge biology test that I’ll probably end up failing regardless of how much I study. I have my almost fifteen hundred page textbook open to the chapter on Cellular Respiration on my right, my notes on my left and my third grande, upside-down caramel macchiato and computer in front of me. 

I’m actually being quite the asshole by taking up a table usually meant for four students all my myself, but I decided that it was okay because there aren't too many people here this late anyway. I have been pretty intensely studying for the last few hours and, honestly, I’m not even sure how long it’s actually been since I last looked away from my study materials.

Deciding that it’s time for a break, I close my computer and stand up from my chair. I do some beginner’s stretches and don’t try to hide my loud, appreciative moans in this nearly empty library. I hear some snickering from some girl behind me, but I don't bother turning around to glare at her. I walk over to the cafe and order my fourth caramel macchiato of the day before I go back over to my table to resume studying. 

Just as I direct my attention back to my textbook, I hear someone gasp much too loudly behind me. I turn around to see the hot, tattooed babe from down the hall. Again. This is the third time I’ve seen her this late at night and I’m thoroughly convinced that she must be following me. That’s the only possible explanation for this.

“Um, are you okay?” I ask her. 

“Did you see that? Did you see that thing?”

“We’re literally the only people in this section of the library so I don’t know what you saw, dude.”

“So you’re telling me that you didn't just see that fucking ghost?”

“I’m sorry, but are you fucking high or something?”

“I wish,” she laughs, “but, sadly, no. I’m probably just hallucinating from lack of sleep. Lovely. I’ll just be going now.”

I think I can see a light blush beginning to dust over her skin as she packs her bag, practically throwing in her books and laptop. She stands up quickly, knocking down her chair in the process. And then she was gone. 

* * *

I’m having a bad night. Okay make that a bad week. That’s the only reason that I just went for a thirty minute run at 2:30 AM. I’m not crazy, I promise. But, when you need to run, you need to run. That’s what led me to this cramped communal shower stall at 3:16 AM. 

When I entered the bathroom, I left my towels on the counter outside of the shower because I didn't think anyone else would come in. I checked every stall to make sure that there was no one else in the bathroom before I got naked and turned on my Disney movie soundtrack playlist.

It is 3 AM and I am singing well, screaming actually, and dancing to Get’cha Head In The Game from the first High School Musical movie. I obviously didn't think about the fact that someone could come in after I had checked all of the stalls. I didn’t even hear someone else come in and get in one of the shower stalls across the room. 

When I finally get out of the shower, I walk buck ass naked across the bathroom to get to my towels. It isn't until I flip my head over and wrap the first towel around my dripping hair that I realize that there are two other towels on this counter. That I realize that theres a shower on. That I realize that someone else is in this bathroom and most likely heard me shrieking Circle of Life. 

My first and only thought is that I need to grab all of my shit and run out of that bathroom and back to my room as quickly as possible. As I’m putting all of my shower essentials into my caddy, the other shower stops. I start to panic, of course, and somehow manage to drop the caddy on the ground and scatter it’s contents across the floor. Then I, obviously without thinking it out, bend down and start to grab all of the bottles off of the ground. It isn't until I hear someone speaking behind me that I realize that I have exposed my ass to this stranger in the bathroom.

“Nice view.”

“Oh my fucking god, I’m so sorry” I stand up and pull the towel back down over my ass, but I pull a little too hard and yank the towel clean off from where it’s tied around my chest. I am now standing naked in front of a complete stranger. Panicking, I spin around to grab the towel and begin to wrap it around my body as I stand up. When I’ve completely stood up I realize that I have come almost flushed chest to chest with the babe from down the hall…once again. My eyes go straight to her breasts and soon I feel that all too familiar heat all over my body. I move my hand in front of my face to both hide my quickly spreading blush and to stop from staring at her naked form. It doesn't work. I find myself spreading my fingers to take small peeks at her while I continue gathering my belongings. 

“You must have a boob thing because this isn't the first time I’ve caught you staring at mine.” 

“And it probably wont be the last time, if we’re being completely honest.” 

“I don’t think we’ve officially met, I’m Lexa. Lexa Woods.” 

The brunette steps forward and holds out her hand and I look right into the insanely bright green eyes that have been haunting me for this entire week. We both have the same idiotic grin on our faces. I take her hand and tease her just a little bit with my introduction. 

“Well, I’m Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

 


End file.
